The fate of Model z
by modeluchosen1
Summary: wonder what happened to model z,when aile/Vent left him?wonder if he lived?read to find out!this is my 2nd story,NO FLAMES,enjoy!
1. Model z's fate!

**What happened on ourobouros to model z? No one knows except capcom. (Curse you! How long until you make a sequel?)Here is the story of what I believe happened, and what I believe has a 71% of being true! so you know, this is also a prequel/pre explanatory to my story I will write, The rise of model u.**

Quick! Vent! Go find gray and get outa here!"Said model z. "But…" no, vent! He knows what he's doing!" said model x. we all know what happened. Model z froze/paralyzed the 4 dark megamen, but what happened to Model z? A question asked by many. Here is how it happened…

The four dark megamen shook off the parylization. "that was indeed enough for them to live..But now, BIOMETAL, DIE!" yelled Aeolus ready to unleash his full fury. "Outlook: 1% of biometal model z's survival." said siarnaqu. "I'll freeze you up, dumb biometal!"Said thetas. "You'll be nothing more then a pile of melted goo!" yelled atlas. They all looked 3 TIMES as deadly as the 4 guardians their biometals came from. "Maybe now..But..

TRUE M.E.G.A SYSTEM

ONLINE

ZERO READY FOR BATTLE!"

Model z shouted. Suddenly, light surrounded model z, blinding them all.(NOTICE-you should, before you start reading, start playing mega man zero theme music.)a figure was were model z once was he stood up, in shining red armor, long blond hair down his side saber at the ready… … … it was ZERO! The four dark megamen, all of them, backed up, "incomprehensible incomprehensible incomprehensible…" siarnaqu went on. "B-B-But how?"Said thatis, in total shock. "Easy! All biometal have the ability...at a special cost. We will not be useable by a megaman when we turn back to a biometal until reactivated by ceil, our chosen ones, or whoever has megamerged with us. But now..DIE!"Said zero, leaping into the air. "Target locked. Thetis. Model L chosen one." Said zero, coming down, aiming at Thetis, who was raising his halberd (or whatever is it called),slowly, bones trembling, like a rabbit about to be killed by a falcon, with blood splattered everywhere, going… oops off track. But you get the idea, Thetis was trembling. Zero kicked the halberd, which sent him flying back up swinging the z saber down. The force of impact sent thetas flying, hitting Aeolus, and sending them flying one direction, their biometals another. They hit a glass window of ourobouros, and got demegamerged.

The four dark megamen, all of them, backed up, "**incomprehensible incomprehensible incomprehensible…**" siarnaqu went on. "B-B-But how?"Said Thetis, in total shock. "Megamerging is the fusing of the chosen one of a biometal/biometals with a human or repliod. TRUE MEGAMERGING is complicated. you know how, as in the zero story ,x's spirit, which was a cyber elf, was a image of destroyed x. so true megamerging only happens when the megamerging process has drawn enough power to draw from x's cyber elf, through megamerging, or for full power, megamerging with another biometal with another chosen one , draws out true power. But when they grow weak, they cannot stay in that form-which is a megamerge with their correspondent chosen one, and the cyber elf of whom the biometal represents, held together x's power grows weak, as I mentioned, they return to biometal state, cannot be reactivated for 24 hours, and only if they have been touched by one whom has megamerged with them can reactivate them after 24 hours."But now...DIE!"Said zero, leaping into the air. "Target locked. Thetis. Model L chosen one." Said zero, coming down, aiming at Thetis, who was raising his halberd (or whatever is it called),slowly, bones trembling, like a rabbit about to be killed by a falcon, with blood splattered everywhere, going… oops off track. But you get the idea, Thetis was trembling. Zero kicked the halberd, which sent him flying back up swinging the z saber down. The force of impact sent thetas flying, hitting Aeolus, and sending them flying one direction, their biometals another. They hit a glass window of ourobouros, and got demegamerged. "**INITIATING PANIC MODE! PANICKING IN 3…2…1… !" Screamed siarnaqu.**

" military ninja boot camp reploid screams worse than THETIS "Said atlas, who fired 2 humongous fire blasts at zero. Zero leaped up into the air, causing the ground to quake. _**"Wait a second..."**_Thought zero" _the interior, outside, all of it-its falling apart! Judging, there's only about two minutes until all of ourobouos sinks to the sea! Hell!"_ zero thought this all as he came down and kicked the two fireballs at Atlas and sianaqu. They went flying into the wall landing on Aeolus and Thetis, and the was a flash, that sound when you megamerge, and they satisfyingly were fell down on his knees, exhausted, energy used and tired more then a football team after a game-then completely fell down. 2 red cyber elfs left zero, there was a flash, and model z was where zeros center was...The four dark megamen stood up."Thank god for sub tanks." They all said. They noticed model z, megamerged, walked over, and teleported out of there as Aeolus grabbed _him…and so, … _

_**THE END OF THIS SHORT STORY**_

**Well, eh? What do you think? So Do you think is should continue again? And the sooner I finish this, the sooner I write ****THE RISE OF MODEL U! See my homepage for details. ****Oh And there will not be a chapter 3**


	2. the unexpected chapter!

**Hi! You thought there wouldn't be a second chapter, didn't you? Well, THIS is a bit more to add before I write "THE RISE OF MODEL U!" So...ya. LET THE DISCLAIMER ROLL!**

**Zero: Modeluchosen1 does not own megaman, Capcom, or me.**

**Me: thank you. Story: BEGIN!**

…

_At legion headquarters, after the hidden ending scene…_

"WELL then, Mikhail…I'm sorry to hear that!" Shouted Thomas.

"DESTROY HIM!" he yelled.

The four megaman charged. Aeolis slice through the air, and Mikhail screamed in pain. His arms fell off, and oil and blood started squirting out.(If he still has blood)his feet were suddenly frozen solid, making it impossible for escape. Mikhail twisted around, trying to escape, but promptly stopped and screamed in pain again. Several dozen shurikens or whatever siarnaqu through's were impaled into Mikhail's body. Atlas stepped up and fired her fire.

_Outside…_

At that same time, outside, multiple people reported screams of pain and heavy smoke from legion headquarters three sage tower.

_Back to the _room, a half hour later…

"So…you have brought me model z? And deactivated, to? EXELLENT! MWA HA HA HA HA !... "

**THE TRUE END!**

…

**Sorry for the shortness, and the only being 100 words in the actual story. But hey,it was unexpected even by me, so… Onward to my next story, rise of model u!**


End file.
